Hybrids 2: Unions
by Neon Blue Fox
Summary: The probably not Long Awaited Sequal to Hybrids Picks up a few weeks after the first one. Chapter 3 of 10 added.
1. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own them I never claimed to please don't sue me. Really the Characters and concepts of Earth Final Conflict belong to the nice people who make this really great show. I'm just borrowing them for my own and perhaps the amusement of other fans. I'm not making a dime off this and suing me would be a real waste of time because I'm flat broke.

Note: Unless you've Read Hybrids This won't make allot of sense. Warning Slash don't like it don't read it. Don't know what that is go find out then make your choice. 

/talking/ Represents Telepathic speech.

Set roughly three weeks after the end of Hybrids.

Hybrids 2: Unions 

Chapter One: Life Goes On.

Liam tried to hide the groan as his secretary brought in another stack of paper work that had just arrived. 'I should have never taken this job.' He thought darkly. "Thanks Janet." He saw her smile as he used her first name and she nodded and left the office. 'Course I only call her by her first name cause I can't remember her last name half the time.' He felt slightly guilty about that but he spent most of his days in meetings or filling out paper work. 

/So you can't remember her name big deal; you call everyone who works with you by their first name anyway and you know it./ He felt Joshua's mental voice speak up. Liam was extremely annoyed to find Joshua out at a business lunch with several of the investors in Doors International. /Paperwork really puts you in a bad mood doesn't it?/

/You know I could always take Play girl up on their offer to pose nude./ Liam laughed lightly at the momentary flash of jealousy that came from Joshua. Liam was trying to stifle his laughter because he just knew his secretary would think he'd gone nuts if she saw him laughing insanely in his office. /So why'd you decide to talk to me?/

/Because your irritation was getting to me I thought I'd cheer you up./ Joshua said smiling blithely at something one of the stockholders said. /I think I shouldn't have done that./ He said seeing the confused look on their face. /Hang on a minute./ Liam went back to filling out reports while keeping tabs on Joshua trying to soothe ego's of some offended stock holders. /Back just because I was smiling while he was telling me about a boycott because of my lifestyle choice he has to throw a fit./ 

/Oh you never mentioned any boycotts?/ Liam asked concerned feeling Joshua's anger at them. He wasn't surprised when Joshua made it clear he had intended to just ignore them. /It doesn't bother you that folks disapprove?/

/Somewhat but hey my friends and family approve what anyone else thinks doesn't really matter./ Joshua suddenly groaned as one of the stock holders began to speak. /I always hated listening to this windbag he never gets right to the point./

/And the fact he doesn't like you make it's worse?/ Liam asked having flipped threw Joshua's memories of the man. /I mean really I can't believe he said that to you if your father had known?/

/Yeah he'd have been fired on the spot./ Joshua said a hint of a mental smile in his voice. /Unfortunately even though he's a real prick he's good at his job and I'd feel wrong being so vindictive as to fire him just because he doesn't like me./ He noticed the subject of their debate was finally getting to his point. /I'd better go he's mean enough to ask my opinion as soon as he's done./

/Okay you can tell me all about it later./ He felt Joshua's annoyance at the Sarcastic tone he had taken. /Sorry just got another Memo from Urik it's completely ruined my mood see you later./ He knew Joshua understood Urik's memos were always full of insults directed at the alien freak.

Liam read threw the memo quickly and groaned as he was ordered to attend another ANA diplomatic party. 'He knows I hate these things he only invites me out of spite.' He turned and threw the memo in the trash. He made a note in his schedule then winced as he saw the time he was late for a meeting with Zo'or. 'Another unpleasant task.' 

He told Janet where he was going and quickly left to shuttle up to the mothership. He still couldn't figure out why Zo'or seemed unable to make up his mind over rather or not he hated him. 'One minute he's nice treating me with respect the next he's acting like he'd love to shoot me out into space.' He passed several nervous volunteers on his way to the bridge which was a pretty good sign that it was going to be a Zo'or hates his guts day. 'Oh well not like it wasn't already a bad day.'

Renee glanced across the table at Joshua who had a distracted expression on his face. "Bad meeting this morning?" He nodded absently "I would have been there but Urik decided to drag me into an ANA meeting." She said seeing him turn to face her.

"Well this morning's meeting was terrible but I'm being distracted by Liam." He paused. "Zo'or's having a bad day it seems." He said the Taelon's name with a tone of disgust and saw Renee wince in sympathy. "Yes he's currently fuming about the ANA's demand for a satellite defense network built with Taelon Tech under human control." He saw her nod. 

"I imagine he's giving Liam an earful about that one." Renee said feeling a moment of pity for Liam. "So how's' it feel to get back to your life?" She asked wondering how Joshua was taking living in his old family home again. 

"It's all right I'm starting to miss the privacy the Liar offered though." He said absently. "Security is constantly catching Camera crews trying to sneak in." He laughed at Liam's reaction to the that one. "Liam just can't figure out what's the big deal."

"Lets see he's the first Alien/human hybrid that the world knows about and he's involved with a very famous man." She smirked. "Of course the press is going to eat this up." She watched him frown. "I take it you don't like being reminded of the fact that the reason we are in a private room in the restaurant was to escape those same reporters?"

"No I don't there is also the fact they keep wanting to know who his mother was." Joshua said. That had been the only question Liam had refused to answer during the interview claiming he wanted her family left in peace. 

"I still don't know why he doesn't contact the rest of her family and let them know about him." Renee said thoughtfully. "I know for a fact her mother is still alive." She paused. "Why hasn't Liam ever approached her?"

"He did once." Joshua said sadly. "He approached her at Becket's Funeral and she accused him of killing her daughter." He paused. "And Liam doesn't believe me when I say it was only the grief talking she just wanted a target."

Renee nodded her agreement. "He should contact her again." She suddenly smiled. "Hey is he aware of this conversation?" She asked curious. "I mean I know you two are aware of whatever the other is doing but does he know everything you tell me?"

"He's not paying much attention to me at the moment but he'll be able to skim these memories anytime he wants." He paused. "Just like I can skim threw his anytime." He watched her eyes widen in shock. "Why do you ask?" Deciding to Avert the question she wanted to ask.

"Oh no reason." Renee said with a smile. "I just have an idea that I don't think I should tell you now it's a surprise." She noticed the warning look he was giving her. "Relax I'm not going to meddle I'm just going to see if I can find out some things."

"Don't Renee if Liam wants to contact her it's his choice not yours." He saw her nod. "Promise me you won't contact her?" He waited until he had Renee's word before he had to leave back to the office.

Street was bored as she stared at the computer screen again. 'Ever since that incident with Va'on things have been so bloody quiet.' She was glad for that but at the same time she really wished she had something to do. 'I mean at first it was easy helping Sandoval set up his little insurance Policy for Liam but now that that's done I have nothing to do.' She Began browsing the gossip sites to relieve her boredom when she came across one that had her on the floor laughing. "Okay I can't wait for them to see this." She said printing it off wondering what their reaction would be.

Lili set in her daughters room watching her sleep. 'She's already so big.' She thought sadly seeing the small child who appeared to be at least two or three years old even though she was less than a year old. She turned as the door to the room opened as Vorjak entered. "How'd it go?" She asked knowing he had been called to discuss the incident they had all witnessed. 

"The Taelons have won we have no choice but to begin peace talks." Vorjak said darkly. "They now have the core energy to outlive us even if we attack earth they can just flee and wait till we are dead and find some other race to help them."

"I don't think the two of you need to worry about that neither the Taelons or Jaridians can survive without humanity." A Voice said they turned to see a woman sitting over by one of the windows. "In fact I don't know if both races will survive but these peace talks must happen or both races die."

"What are you doing here Dr. Belman." Lili asked extremely wary of the other woman. "I don't think it's a coincidence the Taelons just get their core energy back and you show up as the Jaridian High Command decides to try for peace talks."

"I have been keeping tabs on my fellow hybrids and the words they reside on." Joyce said glancing at the sleeping girl. "This is the best chance for peace that will ever happen." She turned. "The Taelons don't have the numbers needed to save themselves even if they could cure their sterility only a rejoining of the races will work." She turned. "Unfortunately the key to that knowledge is locked inside Liam's head I wasn't able to see it when we joined."

"So how do we get it out." Vorjak said finally joining the conversation. "If it is within the hybrids mind surely the taelons can extract with a mind probe." He saw her shaking her head. "Are you saying his mind can't be probed?"

"His mind can be probed easily just like any other beings." She smiled slightly. "But Ha'Gel locked the answers to the problems facing the two races away till both races were ready that is why peace talks are necessary." She said with a somber tone. "The mental block can't be broken without killing Liam and the information would be lost then." She turned. "The Key to unlocking the information is within Liam but he can't do it alone fortunately he's not alone anymore." 

Lili while curious about what she meant by that was still concerned with another matter. "Why are you here?" She watched Joyce smile slightly. She waited but the other woman said nothing. She was just about to loose her patience when the woman got up and walked over to stand near the door.

"I'm here to offer to Take the Jaridian's offer of peace to the Taelons and Humanity to insure that Humanity learns about it if the Taelons choose War over peace." She smiled a bit darkly. "And to ensure no harm comes to humanity I may no longer belong on my birth world but I will do whatever it takes to protect it." 

Liam returned home that night with a major headache. /Street's here./ He heard from Joshua mentally as he arrived later than usual. Liam glanced over to the garage on the doors family home and noticed that Street's scooter was parked there. /Shall I ask her what possessed her to buy a hot pink one?/ Joshua asked trying to cheer him up.

"No thanks." Liam said out loud as he finally entered the living room to see Street sitting there with a barely hidden smile on her face. "What is it Street what's this big surprise?" He really wasn't in the mood for any type of guessing game.

Street wondered from Liam's tone if it was really a good idea to do this but it was too late to back out so she handed them each a copy of the ad. She watched in shock as Liam burst out laughing and Joshua turned to glare at him. "Oh come on Joshua you make a cute pregnant man."

Liam couldn't help but laugh even though he felt Joshua's annoyance and anger as he stared at the headline that read. "Doors Knocked up by Alien." He couldn't help but find it funny. /Come on Joshua it's not that bad?/

"Not that bad well what would you have done if they picked your face to plaster on a altered picture?" He said annoyed with Liam for finding it so funny. He refused to speak mind to mind with Liam. "Anyway I'm sure they'll love having a lawsuit filed against them."

Liam stopped laughing. "Okay I'm sorry for laughing Joshua really." Switching back to telepathy he continued his apology. /Come on I'm sorry it's just been a hard day and anything that trivial made me laugh./ He winced as he felt Joshua's annoyance. /I thought you didn't care what people thought and if it makes you feel better I'll have Augur crash their website./

Joshua finally nodded. "All right your forgiven and to your other offer I'll think about it." He noticed Street staring at them with a curious expression. He wondered what offer she was picturing Liam making and then decided not to bother asking.

On the Taelon Mothership Zo'or set in thought watching the Earth on the view screen. Zo'or could not figure out why the Major who was the last of his kind had chosen to enter into a childless union. 'Why doesn't he realize how important the survival of his species is?' He saw Agent Sandoval standing behind him as always and decided to see if he knew the answer. "Tell me Agent Sandoval why certain members of you species choose to enter into childless unions?"

"It has to do with emotions Zo'or." Sandoval said. "For some people finding someone to love is enough regardless if they ever have children or not." He saw the Taelons face. "Even you have admitted that human emotions are allot stronger than their Taelons counterparts."

Zo'or regained his normal cold facade and waved for Agent Sandoval to be silent. He turned to stare out at Space again and Sandoval wisely choose not to comment. 'How are human emotions so much stronger than Taelon.' He dismissed the results of the experiment with Da'an since it had never been completed 'I must know the answer to this.'

Suddenly on the Bridge in a flash of Light Joyce Belman appeared. "I Need to speak to the Synod and the leaders of Earth it's important." The tone in her voice was firm. "The War is ending Zo'or the Jaridians Want peace."

On what humans would call the slums of Jaridia an old warehouse stands the region is an old where house inside of which Loreack approached the master slowly. "Master Kir'val the council has sent word to the Taelons about peace talks." She waited for his anger ever since the strangely named Jaridian had come to them dying in the shielded rooms where the terminally ill awaited their fiery death and cured them. They had listened to him telling them of the coming death of the Taelons at Jaridian hands.. She was startled when he smiled. "Master how can peace lead us to the great victory you foresaw."

"Do not worry child." He said softly. "All we must do is kill the Kimera hybrid and all hope for the Taelons survival goes with him." Kir'val stood up and smiled his shaqarava glowing a bright red. "This makes it so much easier for us to kill him since the Taelons chose not to execute him for the crime of being born."

"Is that why you have seemed so Angry master because the Taelons did not kill him after the Replicant we sent exposed him?" She asked glad that her master was back to how he had been.

"Yes child he is an abomination who will lead three worlds to their doom if he is not stopped." He turned. "The Taelons must die so Jaridia may live and as for the humans; They are the Taelons allies so they shall die with them." He turned and smiled at her. "Then I'll be able to do what I promised and cure all Jaridians of their sickness just as I did for you my loyal children." 

Hearing that Loreack went to inform the other followers of the master of his statements with a smile on her face. 'Yes we will deal with the abomination.' She thought with pleasure. 'And then Jaridia will fulfill it's destiny to destroy the fowl Taelon Menace once at for all.'

To Be continued....

Notes:

1. Sorry it took me so long to get the first chapter of the Sequel to Hybrids Up but I've had writers block like you wouldn't believe because the story has shifted allot form my original intention. and I've been having to sort of integrate the original idea with the new ones in a way that makes since without completely screwing up the story. I think I finally found a way to do that.

2. I am continuing plot threads from the previous Hybrids such as why the Jaridian Replicant attacked when it did since on the show the Jaridian's hadn't used a Replicant since they gained Interdimensional Drive tech from Lili's shuttle.

3. Could someone please tell me the name of Lili and Vorjak's daughter I can't remember what she named the little girl and I really don't want to have to wait for the rerun on the Sci Fi channel to show that ep to get Chapter two out of this.

4. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as the last one if you liked the last one. If you didn't I hope you like this one more.

5. I know allot of people have done Taelon and Jaridian Peace talks fics. But even though the idea has been used allot by folks it's necessary for the plot line of Unions to have that happen.


	2. So much for Normal

(for Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings See chapter one)

Hybrids 2: Unions 

Chapter Two: So Much for Normal

Joyce stood waiting on the bridge of the mothership as the Taelon Synod was deep in conversation about accepting the offer or not. "I only have one thing to say as I told the Jaridians if you choose War I will throw the Taelon Mothership into Jaridia." She paused. "It would probably kill me to use so much of my energy in such a fashion but I will not see earth Destroyed." She was amused at the trace of fear that shot threw the commonality. "I will return when you have made your decision for the time being I have other things to do." She smiled slightly. "If you make the proper decision we will contact the governments of earth and inform them and let them make their choice." 

"Hold dr. Belman." Da'an spoke up. "This is not a decision for us to make on our own instead it should be carried to the humans so both races may decide our fate." He said calmly. "This affects Us and the humans equally and it will show them that we were serious when we swore to form a new partnership." The synod was quickly in agreement with Da'an so Zo'or quickly made it official and ordered that the appropriate human representatives be contacted.

Joyce had frozen pleasantly surprised in most of the possible futures she'd seen it taken days for Da'an to speak up with his idea. "I'll be on earth until it is time for me to make the appropriate appearance since it will take time for you to get everyone up here." With that she disappeared in a swirl of gold sparks to appear in her mothers lab where her mother was finishing up the days paper work. "Hello Mother."

Her mother was out from behind her desk and hugging her fiercely seconds after she appeared. "Joyce I'm so glad to see you sit down you have to tell me everything you've been doing." She noticed the smile on her daughters face. "I take it you have good news?"

"Yeah mom the Jaridians want peace the war may finally be ending and with it the danger to earth." She saw her mother's eyes light up. "The Taelons are contacting the appropriate government officials so instead of staying on the ship glaring at the Taelons I decided to come see you until it's time for me to inform earth's leaders."

On the Taelon mothership Steve Hartley set alone in one of the many rooms. 'I miss you Belle.' He thought sadly ever since his sister had been consumed by Va'on there had been a cold void inside of him. 'I feel like I've been ripped in half.' He thought darkly. 'Da'an and some of the other taelons try but they can't understand Belle was the only one who understood what it was like to be so lonely.' He looked over at the picture of her. 'I wish I could join you Belle.' He thought sadly. 'Maybe I can.' He thought and then went to prepare a note for Da'an after all he still cared about the Taelon and he needed to know the reasons.

Renee smiled across the Table at Jeff. "I've been looking forward to this Dinner all week." She said with a smile they had both been busy doing work for the ANA so they hadn't had much time to be together. "Let's hurry and eat I can't wait to get you in bed." She smiled at him wickedly and saw his answering smile when her global rang. "If it's anything less than an emergency I'll kill whoever called." She saw Jeff shaking his head and laughing. 

"Renee the Taelons have asked representatives from every nation on earth and the ANA to come to the mothership to discuss a Jaridian Peace offer." Urik said with a scowl. "Meet me at the shuttle platform on Doors international now." With that the line went dead. Renee scowled at it. 

Jeff leaned over and kissed her hand. "Don't worry Renee I'll be keeping the bed warm for you when you get back." She looked up at him anger and annoyance still visible in her eyes. "I promise you'll get to your apartment to find me wearing nothing but a smile." She smiled at that weakly then leaned over and kissed him. "Go on don't want to keep Urik waiting."

Renee frowned. "You better keep your promise." With that she was on her way out of the restaurant after kissing Jeff goodbye. On the way she began to think about what Urik had said. 'Finally Peace with the Jaridian's why do I feel it's too good to be true?' She thought darkly as she flagged down a cab.

Joshua had just finished removing Liam's shirt and was well on the way to giving the other man a hickey on his shoulder when Liam's global went off. "Ignore the damn thing." he said annoyed and saw Liam flash him an apologetic look as he pulled away and went to pick it up off the desk. "Let me guess Urik reminding you of that damn function." He then felt Liam's surprised recognition.

"Dad what is it what's wrong?" Liam asked as Joshua came to stand next to him taking in Sandoval's grim appearance on the global screen. /I hope it's nothing serious./ He sent telepathically to Joshua who placed on arm on his shoulder.

Sandoval merle frowned. "Joyce Belman arrived a while ago and announced the Jaridians want peace." He saw Liam's stunned expression. "Government officials are being brought up from all over the world You and Joshua's presence has been requested by Da'an at this meeting." He waited until Liam confirmed they'd be on their way up and then shut down the connection. 

"Do you think it's a serious offer?" Joshua has to ask now that things had sort of settled down with the Taelons the Jaridians were the only major threat that could blow up in their faces. "I mean do you think it's really possible for them to have peace?" He still didn't fully trust the Taelons were being serious this time about cooperation he didn't know what to think of a third race in the equation.

Liam shrugged. "Joyce has to believe it if she delivered the message." He glanced at Joshua and saw the other man nod as he pulled on a sweater. "We should hurry and get to the mothership I have a feeling we need to be up there soon." Joshua nodded he could feel it too thought it came more form Liam than himself. /You know one of these days we have to figure out what abilities we share and what ones are unique to one of us./

Liam smiled. "Well I'm the only one unlucky enough to occasionally see the future any visions you've had have come threw me." He paused and glanced at Joshua. "But you can link allot easier than I can." He saw Joshua smile. "I have to know the person first but you can link with total strangers people or animal." Liam said conversation as they were heading out to the landing pad originally designed for helicopters but now sporting Liam's personal shuttle since he tended to fly as much as he could. "Hang on next stop the mothership." 

They arrived unsurprised to see Sandoval waiting for them. He smiled slightly at Liam as a form of welcoming then he saw Liam freeze. "Liam what is it?" He looked over at Joshua expecting him to explain only to find a look of horror on the other mans face. "What's wrong?"

Liam didn't answer he could still see the vision Steve Hartley his head blown off by his own shaqarava laying dead. "Where's Steve Hartley?" He said asked snapping out of the vision to see his fathers concerned face. He saw that Joshua had shared in the vision threw their bond. "Please Dad hurry he's going to kill himself." 

Sandoval swore under his breath he had noticed how depressed the kid was but anytime anyone tried broaching the subject he refused. "Follow me he's down this way." He said leading them toward the quaters Da'an had assigned the young hybrid to stay in. "Should I call the medic?"

"He hasn't done it yet I don't think?" Joshua said glancing over at Liam to see him nod. "But we need to hurry if he goes threw with it no medic will help." Sandoval noticed the grim set of Liam's face and figured he didn't want to know how the kid planed to off himself. 

Steve Hartley set down the note for Da'an and then placed his shaqarava against his head. "I'll see you soon Belle." He said out loud into the room and began to focus preparing the energy he knew would send him to his sister when the door opened and he stared in shock at the man formerly known as Liam Kincaide and and his lover Joshua Doors. "Stay back I have to go to her." He said darkly. He was suddenly grabbed from behind by Liam who forced his arms down. He hadn't even seen the other man move. "Let me go let me go please let me go." He began to thrash around and scream for them to let him go to her.

Liam winced the kid was tougher than a human. /Joshua link with him try to calm him down./ He felt Joshua's affirmative then watched amazed as Joshua easily linked with him on an empathic level and sent soothing thoughts. Neither of them expected Steve Hartley to just break down and cry uncontrollably. Liam joined Joshua in trying to the soothe the young man using Joshua's link as a guide to forming his own. "Easy Steve just calm down." He said letting the boy go and then sunk to his knees beside the sobbing form. He began to rub Steve's back in a circular patter as Joshua sunk down with him. 

/What's wrong with him?/ Joshua asked as he felt the boy's turmoil threw the link and the shadow of something missing. /I think there's something wrong it's like his missing something that kept him stable?/

/He had to have a link with his sister empathic like our first one remember?/ He felt the recognition in Joshua. /They had it for years but never blocked it they just accepted it as normal no wonder he's so depressed./ Liam sighed. /I'm surprised he lasted this long?/

/Is there anyway to help him?/ Joshua asked having read the file on what the Hartley twins had done he wasn't exactly fond of the boy but he didn't want him to die. /I mean is there any way to get rid of his dependence on his now non existent link with his sister./

/Maybe though you aren't going to like it./ Liam said with a shrug. /It's possible we could substitute for the link and gradually wean him off of it./ He glanced over at Joshua. /But one of us would have to be around him constantly at first so he'd have to well come live with us./

Joshua sighed. /Isn't there anything else we can do?/ Then suddenly before Liam could answer a thought hit him. /What about Joyce maybe she can help him?/ He saw Liam's eyes widen. /What would you do without me?/

"What are the two of you talking about?" They turned to see Steve Hartley looking at them threw red rimmed eyes. "I can feel your emotions all over the place." He seemed unwilling to talk about his on loss of control. 

"We think your so depressed because you and your sister were linked for so long." Liam said. "We were trying to find a solution we are going to ask Joyce if she can help you." he saw Steve's eyes widen. "And if that doesn't work we can find another way you sister wouldn't want you to kill yourself."

"She most certainly would not." A voice said and they turned Joyce had appeared in a swirl of light. "I felt what was happening but decided not to interfear too soon." She glanced at him. "I may can help you but even if I do this you shouldn't remain on the mothership the Taelon commonality is having negative effects on your physical body." She saw the three hybrids eyes widen. "It took more effort to activate your Shaqarava than normal when you were trying to kill yourself did it not?"

Steve winced at her casual use of the term kill himself. "Yeah it did." He said calmly. "Why are you saying my being around the Taelons is draining my energy?" He saw her shake her head. "What then?"

"Being around the Commonality has begun to render your Shaqarava useless as the Taelon Shaqarava are." She paused. "Which is placing further strain on your mind yes the absence of the link caused it but the constant touch of the commonality aggravated it." She glanced at Liam and Joshua. "For the time being you need to learn to shield your mind better they will have to teach you?" 

Steve Hartley glanced over at Liam and Joshua who appeared to be having a silent conversation while Sandoval who so far had remained extremely quiet threw the whole situation watched with the typical look of anyone watching a conversation between the two when someone wasn't speaking. "Okay he can stay but only until he learns how to shield his mind." Joshua said trying not to sound annoyed. 

"Good." Joyce said stepping forward. "Now lets take care of you condition." With that she touched him and his world went dark. "He'll awaken in a few hours at peace but it won't last if he's on the mothership I'll place him in one of the spare bedrooms in your home." With that he disappeared. "Let us be off the meeting is beginning."

Street set at her console with Augur sitting at another as they watched the meeting threw a hacked feed from the mothership. "You know Augur isn't it amazing what that copy of Zo'or's energy signature Sandoval gave me lets us do." She saw him smiling at her. "So if peace happens what are you most looking forward too?"

"A chance to talk to Lilly again." Augur said with a sad smile. "I know there isn't any chance to be with her now but I'd like to see her and get to know her daughter who I'm sure is as beautiful as her mother." Street reached over and patted his arm. They then set back to watch as the delegates argued over the proper response to the Jaridian Peace talks offer.

Liam sighed as the shuttle landed back on the Heliport. "I can't believe they want us there by ten am it's five am now." Liam said annoyed as he stood shakily. "I know they want to continue the.." He trailed off searching for an appropriate word before settling on saying. "debate but couldn't they wait till late afternoon at least."

Joshua just yawned. "Well lets go see to our guest if he's awake yet and then get some sleep." He started toward the house with Liam who had nearly completely forgotten that Joyce had sent Steve Hartley there to get him away from the harmful Influence of the Taelon Commonality.

Steve Hartley was sitting there very confused when they finally found him in one of the guest rooms. "Where am I?" he asked s they entered. He had been reluctant to leave the room when he first awoke since he had no clue where on earth he was. "I mean last thing I remember is on the mothership that woman touching me and then here I was."

"Your in our house on earth." Liam said calmly and Joshua nodded. "Joyce said the Taelon Commonality was having negative effects on you so you'll be staying with us for a while." He saw the shocked look in the young man's face. "Relax Da'an and the Taelons know where you are."

"Did you tell him what I nearly did?" Steve Hartley asked fear in his voice that Da'an would be disappointed in him. He saw the two of them exchange glanced and feared the worst.

"No we didn't." Joshua said finally speaking up. "Joyce hopes we can teach you to block out the commonality so you can go home to the mothership." He glanced over at Liam. "We don't know if we'll be able to but we'll certainly try."

Steve Hartley wanted to ask why there were doing this when he saw them yawn. 'I'll ask them later.' He thought before telling them. "I guess we'll start after you guys have some sleep?"

"No it'll have to wait until after the deliberations tomorrow on the peace talks proposal." Liam said sleepily. "Several Taelons are adamantly refusing to negotiate with the Jaridians and several humans want to negotiate without the Taelons." He shook his head. "Odds are it'll take several days before a decision is reached."

Liam relaxed as he and Joshua finally go to their room and rubbing Spyke's head in a quick greeting they settled down to sleep. "I love you, you know." Liam said sleepily his head on Joshua's chest.

Joshua smiled sleepily. "Of course I know I love you too." He smiled again as he noticed Liam had fallen completely asleep. He closed his eyes and slipped easily into sleep. Only to awaken in the morning to the incessant beeping of the alarm clock. "Lets get this nightmare meeting over with." He saw Liam laugh slightly at that.

On Jaridia Lili sat with her husband watching Ariel play with the Jaridian equivalent of blocks. "I hope these peace talks work." Lili said thinking how it had been quite a few days since the message had been delivered. She paused seeing Vorjak look over at her with a question in his eyes. "I want Ariel to grow up in a peaceful world." Vorjak placed an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close stroking her hair while they watched their Daughter play.

They were startled as a swirl of light appeared and Joyce Belman stood there. "I have good news The Taelons and Humanity have accepted on one condition." She smiled. "The Peace Talks are also to be a scientific meeting with scientist from all three worlds to show everyone is serious about peace." She had suggested it not that she told anyone that. "Apparently it was decided while the terms of the peace are being worked out cooperation can begin on finding a cure for both races problems." She smiled at them. "I decided you deserved to know before I told the Jaridian high council." With that she vanished. Ariel looked at where she had been and then went back to playing blocks. 

Lili glanced at her. "Have you ever seen that woman before Ariel?" She asked a suspicious forming in response to Joyce's comment about keeping tabs on the other hybrids. She saw Ariel shake her head no and go back to playing with her toys. "Well tell us if you ever see her when Mommy and daddy aren't here okay?"

"Okay." Ariel said with all the innocence of a child and then got up to hug her parents who she could tell were worried before going back to her toys. Lili and Vorjak shared a smile and settled back down to watch their daughter play some more before they would have to deal with all that would happen at the peace talks.

To Be continued...

Again sorry for the huge delay in getting these chapters out. But I figure it's better late than never. I managed to complete most of this chapter last night after finishing up Chapter Three of Last Days of the Human Race. I just finished up the last of it today so it'd be ready to upload.

Next time the story finally gets to Jaridia and Lili gets to finally find out about Joshua and Liam's involvement. 


	3. Reunion

(for Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings See chapter one)

Hybrids 2: Unions 

Chapter Three: Reunion

"I wish I could go with you guys." Street said as Liam arrived with Spyke's various things at her trailer. "I mean your going all the way to Jaridian while I'm stuck here baby-sitting space dog." She saw the little dog look up at her. "Hey he recognized that nickname?"

"Yeah you've called him that enough he knows it." Liam said with a smile. "And it's not going to be too much fun a large amount of our time will be spent with the doctors letting them try to figure out how our hybrid natures work." He shook his head. "I had to pull rank just to get them to allow Dr. Park to come along." He quickly gave Street a hug. "I better go I don't want to miss the shuttle." He saw her chuckle. "See you when I get back Joshua says goodbye as well."

"Yeah I'll see you guys when you get back." Street gave him a second hug. "That one was for Joshua." She smirked at him. "Hey Renee may not get it but I think I figured out exactly how that bond thing works." She saw Liam blush. "I bet the sex is great when you can feel exactly what each other feels?" She winked at him making him blush harder. "Go on you don't want to miss your flight."

On the Taelon Mothership representatives form all over the world along with several top human scientist were boarding a Taelon War ship. "It's strange to be going on a Warship to a peace conference isn't it?" Joshua asked Renee. "I mean doesn't that send the wrong message."

"Well you really think Zo'or would head into Jaridian Space even under a cease fire on an unarmed shuttle?" She saw him shake his head. "I'm still surprised Zo'or is attending this with Da'an."

"I'm not." Joshua said calmly. "He doesn't think a peace accord will work but he knows whoever negotiates it will be hailed as a hero and he doesn't want to loose his position in the synod." He saw Renee nod with understanding. He glanced over at Steve Hartley who so far was extremely quiet. "You doing okay this is the first time you've been around allot of Taelons since we found out the commonality had negative effects on you."

"I'm okay just keeping all those thoughts out is harder than I thought." He sighed. "I still don't realize why I can touch it now before Belle and I could never touch the commonality." Liam and Joshua had tried to help him learn to shield his mind but they hadn't had enough time since preparations were made for departure much quicker than they thought they would.

"Well Liam thinks it's allot stronger now." Joshua said absentmindedly as Street's conversation was relayed to him and he was trying to keep his face from showing his embarrassment. "I mean after the incident with Va'on the commonality is allot stronger and you helped put it back together so that probably made your thin connection stronger."

He noticed how quiet Steve had gotten then sighed. 'I should have never mentioned Va'on.' He thought bitterly to himself. He was glad Liam was flying his shuttle up to the mothership at the moment. When Liam was flying was about the only time he could be annoyed with himself without Liam interrupting. 'It's easy to forget sometimes that Steve lost his only family to that monster.'

"I need all the human scientist and Delegates to gather over here." Joyce Belman said as she stood next to a few Volunteer Medical technicians. Renee shot a glance at Joshua who just shrugged before she left him and the still extremely quiet Steve Hartley to walk over to see what they were being requested to do. "We need to administer this syrum it was designed by the Taelons for Volunteers that were to be sent to Jaridia." Everyone knew exactly what those volunteers would have been sent for but no one voiced it. "It will allow you to survive there for a few weeks if the conference runs too long a booster shot will be required."

Urik was about to object when Joyce Belman fixed him with a glare. "Unless you would prefer to be made a hybrid there is no other way you can safely survive Jaridia." She saw him flinch at the very idea of being made a hybrid. "Now are you going to be a good boy and take your medicine." She could tell Urik was about to explode but she didn't care. She turned suddenly as Liam arrived and smiled at him as he joined Joshua and Steve Hartley. "As soon as all the members of the human envoy have been given the syrum we can depart." She quickly approached Liam ignoring the still furious Urik.

Liam smiled as Joyce hugged him. "It's good to see you on such hopeful terms." Joyce said with a smile. "With luck this conference will work and I'll be able to visit home freely again without having to spend all my time observing both sides." 

Liam and Joshua exchanged what could only be a shrug before Joshua spoke up. "I think we just are waiting for the other shoe to drop." Liam nodded. Steve who had been quiet seemed to once again take an interest in the conversation. 

"Do you really think something bad will happen on Jaridia." Steve Hartley asked of the other hybrids. There was an edge of nervousness to his voice and something else something that sounded vaguely hopeful. Liam and Joshua exchanged a glance knowing the boy was still depressed.

"Odds are good nothing bad will happen." Joyce spoke up firmly. "However I do not claim to be all knowing anything is possible." She saw them nod then turned as Dr. Park, her mother and Renee approached. "I guess the injections are nearly done we should be leaving soon." 

Lili stood waiting with the Welcoming committee she hadn't seen Liam since he'd risked his life to help her and Vorjak escape earth. She didn't know how to take the prospect of peace she had accepted that she'd never see earth again but now she wasn't sure at all. She glanced over at Vorjak and saw him staring impassively ahead. "Don't worry." She told him quietly. "No matter what happens my place is with you and Ariel." She saw him relax then stiffen. The shuttle appeared out of ID space above the landing platform. "I wonder if Liam is flying very view volunteer pilots could time things so well." She saw Vorjak seem to be relieved by that of course the fact a ship had bypassed their defenses to appear in the planet's atmosphere had to be unnerving to a military commander like her husband. She supposed that was the closest word but Jaridians didn't go in for weddings of course neither did she so it worked out.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when Liam was the first off the ramp ignoring the dignitaries to head directly for her and Vorjak. She could tell by the expressions on several people on both sides of the area's faces that they were not amused. She couldn't help laughing as he reached her and gave her a tight hug. Before shaking hands with Vorjak. "It's good to see you again." Liam said with a big smile then turned to look back toward the ship. "Will you get out here already and please stop thinking that it's disturbing." He said under his breath. Lili was about to ask what was going on when Joshua Doors emerged rather slowly. 

Lili stared in shock as a man she hadn't ever expected to see again walked up to stand beside Liam rather stiffly not meeting her eyes. "Joshua what are you doing here?" She didn't know what to say on one hand she wanted to strangle him for his part in the crackdown on the other one look at Liam and she saw a slight smile on his face as he watched Joshua. 'No Way.' She thought with a shock. Liam had told her that he went both ways after his mother died as far as she knew he'd never told anyone else. 

Joshua still wasn't speaking so Liam seemed to come to a decision. "He didn't willingly betray us Lili." He said calmly. "Zo'or decided he'd be the perfect weapon to get Doors in a vulnerable position." He saw the question in her eyes. "Come on Joshua you've been wanting to apologize now's your chance." He glanced over and smiled. "I don't think anyone is eves dropping." Lili followed his gaze to see Joyce Belman standing nearby with a fierce scowl directed at anyone who stepped too close. 

Joshua looked up Lili was momentarily shocked to see the glowing blue eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened?" He said a slight tremor in his voice. "I guess you can tell I'm no longer human?"

"How'd it happen?" Lili asked seeing the eyes glow brighter as if they were responding to a strong emotion. She saw Liam looking at her his eyes beginning to glow as well. "And don't worry Joshua it wasn't your fault." She looked over at Vorjak and smiled. "It may not be how I planned for my life to turn out but I'm happy here."

"Though you all have much to talk about I believe we should let the diplomats get on with their speeches." Joyce Belman said interjecting into the conversation. "I believe Zo'or is loosing his patience and he already doesn't like you much today Liam." Joyce said with a smirk gesturing toward were Zo'or was glaring at the gathered group.

Lili stood back watching Liam and Joshua out of the corner of her eye as the delegates from Earth, Taelon and the Jaridian Welcoming committee exchanged speeches about how hopeful they all were for a peace accord to be struck. She was convinced her suspicious were correct when she saw Liam and Joshua casually brush up against each other. She noticed Joyce Belman watching them with a slight smile and suddenly the hybrid woman's words came back to her about Liam not being alone anymore. She was glad for them both she had always suspected the Taelons had something to do with Joshua's betrayal. Even as bitter at his father as he was she hadn't really believed he'd sell out the whole world to get even. She leaned over to whisper quietly in Vorjak's ear. "I'd like to invite Liam and Joshua to dinner tonight since the talks don't start till tomorrow will that be okay?"

Vorjak glanced over at them he respected Liam the man had helped save him and his family during their abortive trip to earth. The other one he didn't like his eyes were so Taelon but if his beloved Lili trusted him he'd give him the benefit of the doubt. "Very well."

Lili leaned over and asked Liam. She thought he was going to decline until Joyce Belman leaned over and said calmly. "Don't worry Liam I'll work with Steve on shielding his mind." Lili saw both Liam and Joshua relax at that and then Liam quickly accepted for the both of them.

Lili was shocked as Liam filled them in over dinner. She was surprised that both Liam and Joshua didn't seem to have minded at all the Jaridian food that took her a few weeks to get used to. "And that's pretty much everything that happened during the past few months." 

"Even for a Taelon Va'on was a true monster." Vorjak said darkly he knew his sister would be bringing Ariel home soon. He had come to have a better opinion of the other man even though he had Taelon DNA in his system at least he also had Jaridian. "I am just grateful you managed to destroy him." He added internally. 'Even though it cost us any chance of victory over the Taelons.'

Liam stared off into space. "Your daughter is back." He glanced toward the door as it opened a Jaridian woman stepped inside carrying a young toddler. /Don't gawk half Jaridian she ages faster than a fully human child would./ He smirked at Joshua's start. /Consider me not telling you payback for thinking about the few times you kissed Lili that's really gross you know she was like a mother to me./

/Hey Liam the Jaridian she knows who you are and she's not happy./ Joshua sent feeling Liam's nod as they watched the new arrival quickly shutter her expression. /She's also blocking her mind all I can pick up are her feelings and they aren't pretty./

Liam kept his expression neutral as Vorjak introduced her as his sister Loreack. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Liam said his voice sounding perfectly pleasant. "I respect your brother a great deal." 

Loreack shook his hand even though Liam could feel the anger and disgust boiling inside her. "I am pleased to meet you as well." She pulled back just a bit too quickly. Liam knew Lili and Vorjak noticed but made no comment. "If you will excuse me brother I have things to attend to." She bowed down said a quick goodbye to her niece before leaving.

"You will have to forgive Loreack she is distrustful of strangers." Vorjak said but he saw Liam shake his head and share a glance with the other man. "What is it?" He saw Liam start he saw Lili watching him with a concerned expression.

Liam didn't respond only knelt down near Ariel and said something to her quietly. The girl nodded and headed into her room. "I told her I was a friend of her mothers and needed to talk to her alone for a bit." He said standing up. "Anyway it's more than just distrust she is disgusted by me." 

Vorjak's eyes widened in shock. "That is impossible my sister does not even know you she would not make such a rash judgment." He knew his sister had not trusted Lili at first but she had come to be friendly toward his mate. 

Liam glanced over at Joshua again and this time the other man spoke up. "She knows as soon s she walked in she recognized him and then was disgusted." He saw them staring at him. "Empathy comes easy to me learned to block humans still working on Jaridians." He glanced sidelong at Liam. "And strong emotions are harder to keep out."

"Whatever reasons she has I'm sure you'll win her over eventually." Lili said deciding to try to mediate she didn't doubt Vorjak would feel compelled to stand up for his sister. "In the meantime Vorjak why don't you go get Ariel so she can meet some people like her." She could tell from the way he nodded that he understood. Some of the Jaridian children had insulted their daughter once for being a freak cause she was the only hybrid on Jaridia.

Loreack felt disgusted she had actually touched the filthy hybrid. 'I must inform the master about this at once.' She though to herself and began to head directly for the place the master resided.

To be continued.

Well there's chapter three of Hybrids 2: Unions finished at last. Next Chapter things will take a more interesting turn when.


End file.
